My Song
by justwriteit1
Summary: Sansa Stark - Titanium, I might continue it and do more on other characters as well if it gets a good response.


My Song

Titanium - Sansa Stark

_You shout it loud_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

Joffrey would yell at me, but I would block it out. It was nonsense. He was an idiot.

_I'm talking loud_

I tried to reply to him, I tried to be confident, but I felt threatened. The words that I thought would never be spoken by my lips.

_Not saying much_

My words wouldn't help me. They would only get me in more trouble than I'm in.

_I'm criticised_

He judges me, abuses me, for being a Stark, for being Ned Stark's daughter, for being a wolf.

_But all your bullets ricochet_

I can't hear what he says. It means nothing to me. He sends useless taunts my way and, even though they hurt me greatly, they are nothing but a child's pitiful yells.

_I'm bulletproof_

I'm greater than him, stronger than him, kinder than him. Kindness means more than a crown. It was the only thing that I still believed from the fairy tales and stories. I have shielded myself against his stupidity, his cruelty.

_Nothing to lose_

I have lost everything, what does my life mean? I have no dignity, no family, no hope. I'm here, in this hell, in this lion's den.

_Fire away, fire away_

I won't be a coward anymore. I am stronger than they think.

_Ricochet_

It will come back to him, I know it will. And the queen and the Lannisters.

_You take your aim_

That crossbow. I fear it. Not because it can kill me, but because it is Joffrey who wields it and Joffrey symbolises everything I fear. Though death does not terrify me, for some reason Joffrey does.

_Fire away, fire away_

Let them shoot. Let them kill.

_Shoot me down_

I had been shot down a million times now, by Joffrey, by Cersei. I had been humiliated by them, abused, broken. They had taken everything from me.

_But I won't fall_

They will never take my pride away. The pride and honour that I hold in my heart for being a Stark.

_I am titanium_

I am stronger than they think. They are weak fools. They think they can break me, but little do they know, I am steel.

_Cut me down_

Make me fall to my knees, it matters little. As long as in my heart I know that I have not bent to the Lannister's will, I will keep my Stark pride.

_But it's you who has further to fall_

Joffrey will get his comeuppance. Stannis will come, or even Daenerys Targaryen, and they will capture him and kill him. I hope he dies slowly and painfully.

_Ghost town and haunted love_

If Joffrey stays on the throne, there will be a very large graveyard and I wouldn't be surprised if I was one of the lost souls.

_Raise your voice_

I should speak louder, but when I try, it comes out like a squeak. I want to tell him I hate him, I want him to die, but I can't. Maybe it's for the best. I shouldn't get into more trouble than I'm already in.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

He has tried and tried to break me, they all have. I have wounds, or battle scars as I call them. I shall wear them with pride.

_I'm talking loud not saying much _

He will listen to me soon. They all will.

_I'm bulletproof_

Sometimes I feel as if I'm trying to convince myself I'm strong when I am really weak.

_Nothing to lose_

I know I have nothing to lose. A future? It will be full of horrors. Sometimes I find myself begging for death to take me, or for Joffrey to kill me with that arrow of his.

_Fire away, fire away_

Please, save me from my destiny. I know I am to die, why not speed it up

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

I feel like a pig for slaughter, they want to fatten me up, fill me with hope before they kill me.

_Fire away, fire away_

I know there is strength within me.

_Shoot me down_

I just need to find it.

_But I won't fall_

I'll stand up tall until my last day. You can count on that.

_I am titanium_

There may be times where I feel like giving up.

_Shoot me down_

But I will always bounce back up.

_But I won't fall_

Survival of the fittest. I am a warrior in a battlefield, I must try to survive.

_I am titanium_

And by doing so I may lose my humanity.

_Stone hard machine guns_

They have all these fancy weapons, but they don't have skill. Their king is a weak, cowardly little boy, nothing like his father. My king - my brother - is strong and gallant and fearless.

_Firing out the ones who run_

I won't run. I'll let them take me. I'll show them my strength and bravery vt giving up and dying with grace.

_Stone hard like bulletproof glass_

Their bullets won't kill me, not really. They will leave me lying on the ground, lifeless, but they won't kill me. They will kill me when they make me lose my pride and that is hard to do.

_Shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down _

_But I won't fall_

And I am getting stronger by the minute.

You will regret underestimating me.

_I am titanium_

**_A/N_**

What do you think? I might do more, but it depends on what you guys think. I might even do a poem.

Review please!


End file.
